


Blood

by flareonfury



Series: Justin and Alex's Love Story [3]
Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Blood, Community: 25moments, Community: disney_uberland, Gen, Gen Fic, Pre-Relationship, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my disney_uberland Drabble Contest and written for 25moments prompt blood. I ended up missing the deadline though because they were working on a GMT timezone and I hadn't realized that. I really kinda hate timezones 'cause Team Ariel would have totally won had they counted my two drabbles, lmao.

“Alex! What happened?!” Justin Russo would have normally ignored his sister’s entrance because, however, when he glanced up at her when she entered the apartment his heart jumped in fear. Her knees, arms, and hands were covered in blood.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m fine.”

“The hell you are Alex!” Alex stared at him in shock. Justin never cursed and she had never saw his eyes like that. They looked as if they were tinged in red. He was angry… angrier than any of her pranks or insults ever made him. His voice considerably softer, “Let me help Alex.”

“Okay.”


End file.
